Database 2099
by Lianalee
Summary: Vincent Valentine is an individual full of mysteries- but when supposedly dead relations appear, the veil surrounding his cloudy past is cast away...
1. The Meeting

Database 2099 By: Lianalee Chapter One: The Meeting 

Vincent Valentine woke up in a cold sweat. As it tricked down his face in small beads he thought about his dream. Actually, it was a nightmare about his past. His mother, father and sister where dieing in front of his eyes, and he was powerless to save them. The guilt unmercifully gnawed at his stomach.

"Why couldn't I save them?" He whispered into the darkness.

Getting up, he gazed out the window and watching the beauty of nature. His eyes wandered by the blossoming sakura trees, and past the poignant weeping willows, and past the moonlit lake casting shadows of the vibrant lilies. The dandelions waved softly at him as a cool breeze took up.

The trees rustled, sending the soft sakura blossom petals to the new found world of land beside their suspended home. As a sakura blossom touched the surface of the lake, a cascade of ripples was created and spread.

"How can this beauty exist with such unhappiness?" Vincent mused.

As he turned around to head back to the realm of siesta, he missed a pair of striking grayish purplish eyes that were gazing at him curiously behind the underbrush.

Vincent sighed as he reached his bed. As he lied down he thought of all that happened throughout his life. As he pondered, he found himself slowly going to sleep by the crickets energetic and joyful song that spring is coming, even though it started to rain.

His closed his eyes and shuddered, but not from the cold. He turned slightly in the bed and fell into a restless sleep.

Outside, the figure with the grayish purplish eyes lifted a sniper rifle and jumped from rooftop to rooftop in her silent attempt to catch and obliterate her prey.

Her cloak attempted to catch up behind her but decided to flow as the wind ordered them to. As she reached Vincent's windowsill, she landed gracefully with little noise and crouched. She turned on her laser beam to aim better for the bed.

Her eyes widened as she felt a cold metal claw clamp over her mouth. She felt the weight of intense, angry eyes on her back. She did a roundhouse kick to get Vincent out of her face. Seeing that he dodged and took that blasted claw off of her face, she did a back flip up onto the roof.

She took a couple of steps back and ran into something. As she turned around she felt cold metal on her forehead.

"Don't move." Vincent muttered softly, his voice steely but soft. "What do you want?"

When she turned around to look at him, she saw a pale gaunt face with a stern expression and striking crimson eyes, the color of blood, and wet raven black hair let loose from a crimson bandanna.

Taking a risk, she used the art of misconception to get his blasted gun off of her head.

"Hello, AVALANCHE. I am a messenger from the "almighty," she said with a sneer "Rufus ShinRA, regarding the quote, unquote battle for the planet. I was sent as an ambassador, in a sense. If you do not agree, kill me instantly"

A thought electrified his mind. 'Why would ShinRA wish to negotiate?' As he reflected, he slowly let down his guard. 

The woman took the chance and unsheathed her beautiful, glimmering katana. Her wet hair cascaded from her head and went in front of her face.

He felt his throat touch cold, unmerciful steel.

Vincent choked on his own saliva. He felt dread prickle in his chaotic mind. He could already hear Chaos mocking him, saying "Look what you've gotten yourself into now, monster boy." He flushed the thoughts of dread from his mind. He was not afraid of death; he faced it many times before.

Vincent gazed at the woman's features. She wore black and silver boots with a black skirt, and a large cloak which had beautiful elaborative golden embroidery. Her sword sheaths dangled, probably from a belt- the cloak was humongous and covered most of her body.

The cloak had sleeves, but they were not very visible, but Vincent with his keen eyes sighted them.

Her face was thin, with a firm mouth and a beautiful nose. Her eyes were stunning, which was an attractive grayish purplish color, and her eyelashes where long and gorgeous. Her eyebrows where not to thick or thin, just the right size.

Her soft strips of hair, glued to her forehead from the heavy downpour were her bangs, which floated right above her eyes. Her hair cascaded to her shoulders, and was slick and straight. It was possibly raven black; the rain could've made it darker, with dark crimson highlights; also could've been made darker from the rain.

Then, at that moment, the woman did a drastic move. With lightning speed, she sheathed her katana with one hand and brought out a shining Death Penalty look alike and shot him bull's eye in the stomach multiple times with the other hand.

Vincent hissed in pain as the bullets gnawed at his insides. He was shocked that someone had the same gun as him, and at the woman's agility.

Dark crimson blood, even darker then the color of his eyes flowed freely out of his wound. He refused to let out a blood curling scream - that would probably make his captor snicker and scoff at his weakness, which would also make him lose what little pride he had left.

He clasped his stomach and fell on one knee, not giving up yet. The pain was so intense. He started to feel a little distant by his blood loss. But Vincent Valentine, for the first time in a lifetime feared death in such a horrible, gruesome way.

Vincent Valentine was shot.

Meanwhile, in the hotel lobby, the AVALANCHE group was discussing matters. "What is that racket from the rooftops?" Yuffie yelled with a high pitched squeal, making everyone in the room cringe. "And where is Vincent?"

Yuffie suddenly stopped raving as she heard a clear shot from a gun. "Oh my gwad… I think Vincent shot something…!"

Yuffie ran to the windowsill and climbed silently to the top, the rest of the AVALANCHE gang, shaking their heads, followed in the same manner. As Yuffie reached the top, she shivered from the icy cold rain on her bare skin.

As she looked up, she saw a figure looming over Vincent's body, which was laying in a pool of crimson… his own blood? Yuffie gasped. The person who nearly killed Vincent- again, turned around to look at the helpless shinobi. Cloud, Tifa, Nanaki, Barret and Cid scrambled onto the roof. Barret slipped on the wet tiles and hanged from the edge. Alarmed, Tifa and Cloud went to help him up. 

Cid looked at Vincent's body, shook his head and crushed his cigarette. As Barret got onto his feet again, he kissed the rooftop for "ground," all eyes went to the figure.

Cloud found his voice first.

"What happened here?" He mumbled, but loud enough for all to hear.

"That man," She said, and pointed to Vincent, "attacked me for no apparent reason. I was going on a stroll and he tries to attack me."

"I told you he was a vampire!" Cid exclaimed.

"You took a stroll on the rooftop?" Cloud grumbled.

"Well, it was my only place of escape. Of course I jumped on the roof!" The woman raged.

Tifa shot a nasty glare at Cid and tried to pick Vincent up.

"Well?" She said, expectantly. "Are you going to help?" Suddenly everyone got the message and helped Vincent except the woman.

Tifa turned to her and asked, "I'm sorry this happened, miss. But may I have your name at least so we can…um…Interrogate Vincent?" The woman, apparently in deep thought paused for a moment before replying.

"My name is Hokage, Hokage Valentine." 

Authors note:

This is my first story officially now on this account. How do you like it? Reviews are loved and constructive criticism is more then welcome!

Any questions that aren't blatantly obvious will be answered unless it's a spoiler!


	2. Recollection

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 is not mine! It is owned by SquareEnix. (Unfortunately!) However, I do own Hokage and the other characters introduced in this chappie!

**Database 2099**

By: Lianalee

Vincent groaned and shivered slightly as he woke. His abdomen was burning, but was not as terrible as when it was first shot. 'The good thing about being a monster,' He grimaced 'is fast healing.'

His eyes slowly fluttered open and through crimson eyes his world was blurry, like looking through heavily smudged glasses. As he gradually gained his senses he slowly sat up and looked around the room. He could barely keep his eyes open, but his endurance was far greater then he hoped.

In the blinding shadows he saw the shape of the woman sitting on a chair next to his bed, sleeping, her cloak discarded, curled in a little ball looking like she cried herself to sleep. It was her, the woman who shot him. A thought coursed through him before sleep took over 'Why would she look after me?'

_**Chapter Two: Recollection** _

"Mother! Father!"

A voice cried, horrified, as two figures fell to the ground, blood pooling around them, as they looked into the sky in terror, lifeless. I looked at my little brother who ran to our parents in vain.

"Why!" He screeched like a banshee. "Damn you!" He got up with mad fury burning like molten lava in his eyes. In god speed he flipped out his gun, loaded it and started to shoot blindly and with hatred. My eyes widened, afraid of what might happen if someone comes to investigate the noise, so I dropped my sword viciously, making it fracture along with my simple sheath.

I quickly grabbed his hand in the midst of shooting and scolded him. That if he killed the whole population that it wouldn't make them come back. That it wasn't his fault, but it was the intention of the planet. His spirit soon calmed down and looked at me with tearstained eyes.

But he still didn't get it

Why was it them, not me?

The simple question must have burned his mind, for he was on the brink of tears. As much as I hid it, I bit my lip and asked myself the same question. But I had to calm my little brother down.

"Shhh, Vincent, it's alright." I crooned, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "We'll both live, alright?" He stopped sobbing and nodded. "Good" I sighed softly, released him, and then loaded my gun. "We have to get back to back, it will be safer that way" We scooted back to back, looking intently into the darkness.

A shuriken suddenly hit the wall behind us. "It has started" I mumbled, even though it wasn't needed. My brother and I started to shoot at the shadows by 'feeling' their presence. My cracked sword suddenly started to glisten, sending a vibration through my spine. My eyes widened, but I kept shooting until I saw an opening. I turned to speak to my brother when I felt an immense pain coursing through my body, slowly piercing my heart.

In slow motion I fell down forewords, my raven hair following me with no avail, my emerald eyes, which used to be described as green fire, dimmed. My body hit the floor with a soft thud.

"Oh, Vincent…" My eyes held no tears. Death was not as bad as it seems. Numbness overtook the pain. The only thing I felt was concern for my brother. "Promise me that you will live, okay?"

He started to sob as he put my head to his chest.

"Promise me." I mumbled, my voice weakening. It was getting harder to breathe, harder to even keep my cursed eyes open.

"I promise." He mumbled into my hair.

"Good." I smiled my last smile, and went limp. Then my world swirled with color, it was harder and harder to see anything. I heard a deathly screaming howl. Then, as it felt impossible to hold on anymore, there was no light.

Hokage's eyes fluttered open. She heard something at the back of her mind. It was when the AVALANCHE team was in shock and started to mutter things. They all came at once, drowning her with questions.

"_What the hell! Are you two related?"  
"Do you know Vincent? Are you his wife?"  
"What are you anyway?"  
"How…"_

The voices blurred in her mind. A migraine pounded in her head. She lashed out into the air and started to shake uncontrollably. Then suddenly, her pain flew away into oblivion and she saw a handsome face with monotonous sapphire eyes, with navy blue hair mingled with raven black. He had a scar over his right eye. The face faded. She opened her eyes again, this time her vision was clearer, and right in front of her face was the man in her dream.

"Who in the name of the Planet are you!" Hokage whispered in shock as she silently drew her gun. She pointed the gun at the man, her migraine not slowing her down a bit.

"Guns won't work, my dear." His eyes twinkled as she cursed herself for getting caught. "It's really been a long time since I've seen you, Hokage."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm hurt." The man put a hand over his heart. "No one remembers the gentleman who always had the katana on his belt." Hokage's eyes widened in recognition

"Kimono!" Hokage laughed as his amused look changed into an evil glare.

"It's Makimoka, my dear. And yes, it is I. How did you get yourself in this mess anyway?" he prodded, glancing at the bed every few seconds. "And I see your handiwork, also, Hokage." She looked away in embarrassment.

"I'm getting rusty, Kimono."

"At least call me Makimo, dear. It's more… dignified…"

"You're dignified, my friend?"

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

An evil grin slowly spread across his face. "Oh, if my memory is not failing me…" His face was suddenly almost touching hers. Her eyes widened at his agility. "That…" His grin widened. "You were always ticklish at your sides…" He began to tickle her, and she began to laugh hysterically

"Okay..." She gasped, laughing. "I…give…. I give, okay! STOP IT!"

"I thought so. You were always the one to give up easily." His face hardened, turning his grin into a grim line. "I came here because you failed you mission, my dear." He flicked a knife from his arm and pointed it to her neck. "You lost you code of honor, and I am very surprised."

"I couldn't kill him! I was the one looking for him for pretty much forty years!"

"Forty years? My dear, you've been mislead all of those years, pity, pity…"

"I don't care! He's my brother!"

"Prove it."

The words entered her mind, and stayed put. She started to talk, but stopped herself. "I have none." She admitted. Makimoka's eyes held a smug glory.

"What is going on?" A raspy voice whispered across the room. Two pairs of surprised eyes ran to the bed. Vincent slowly sat up, coughing. He aimed his gun at Hokage and Makimoka threateningly. His ruby eyes scanned the room, and widened in surprise when he saw Hokage.

"You look… familiar… you too." He mumbled, pointing to Makimoka with his gun.

Makimoka cursed his luck. His mission was to kill her swiftly and make it seem that the man had murdered her. His heart went out for Hokage- but it was an order. He had to kill Hokage, or he would live a fate worse then death. Turning to Hokage, he thrust the knife at her-

And it hit the wall.

Makimoka's eyes widened as he saw a young girls image shaking her head. Her voice echoed in the room as she smirked smugly, but had a fire in her eyes.

"Nika no sumi ha…" She paused, and sighed dramatically. "Shai su ka ni."

She disappeared as quickly as she came. Makimoka stepped back and looked at Hokage in awe.

"Was that who I thought it was, Hokage?"

Hokage's eyes watered as she looked down, suddenly interested in her shoes. "I hope not." She mumbled. "If she is back, then something is terribly wrong with the Planet. You know how I am with the planet, Makimoka."

Authors note:

Second chapter! Please R&R!


End file.
